lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Association Store
The Association Store is a shop in the Stylist Association. In the shop there are 2 random dyes/patterns, up to 2 random items and at least 4 special items needed for suits only obtainable from the Association store. Items are bought with Association Coins . Refresh Every day at 12:00 and 20:00, an auto-refresh happens. This refreshes all the items shown. You are given one free daily refresh and are given more depending on your VIP level. Members can refresh the store for 10 . Items *Ghost Flower - 31 *Housemaid - 31 *Jellyfish Glow - 33 *Leaf Raincoat - 31 *Luxury Bathrobe - 30 *Maple Ninja Lady - 32 *Miss Jellyfish - 38 *Night of Shanghai - 35 *Nurse Cap - 28 *Pussycat-Top - 26 *Pussycat-Bottom - 28 *Reind - 32 *Studded Bracelet - 32 *Sukumizu - 28 *Warm Dance - 24 *Wasteland Jewel - 31 *Wasteland Necklace - 30 *Watery - 31 *Yellow Rose - 38 Exclusive Items Garden Tour (Hidden Suit) *Barrel Sports Bag-Pink - 42 *Braids Girl-Brown - 58 *Carefree Youth-Yellow - 66 *Garden Tour-Yellow - 98 *High-top Flats-Yellow - 54 *Sports Sunhat-Yellow - 42 Suits Sapphires the Phantom Thief *Gentleman Sapphire - 72 *Diamond Shadow - 82 *Kaitou Gentleman-Top - 96 *Kaitou Gentleman-Bottom - 96 *Thief's Boots - 66 *Warning Letter - 52 *Sapphire Hat - 52 *Thief's Mask - 52 *Phantom Thief's Gloves - 118 *Sapphire - 123 Crown of Love *Cocoa Mousses - 95 *Sweetheart - 120 *Gold Foil Rum - 101 *Strawberry Yogurt - 108 *Love Crown - 89 *Sweet Icing - 93 *Only You - 97 Military Princess *Cute Princess - 48 *Azure Cape - 54 *Azure Shirt - 57 *Plaid Miniskirt - 53 *Aristocratic Stockings - 88 *Gradient Short Boots - 50 *Ice Sword - 115 *Royal Duty - 78 *Sky Chiffon - 76 *Snow Crown - 133 Mist Fairy * Mist Fairy-Yin - 88 * Unreal-Yin - 68 * Accident in Fate-Yin - 132 * Final Shot-Yin - 118 * Diversity Jadestone-Yin - 98 Night Wish * Night Wish - 68 * Night Glass - 100 * Midnight Flower - 52 * Shadow - 58 * Revelation - 48 * God Coming - 68 * Last Wish - 85 Wind Whisperer * Wind Whisperer - 64 * Sway Dance - 98 * The Wanderer - 66 * Cruise - 72 Star's Blessings * Starlet's Blessing - 61 * Milky Way Downpour - 72 * Magic of Cotton Candy - 57 * Fantastic Journey - 48 * Magic Colorful Boots - 51 * Small Magic Hat - 53 * Star Cape - 65 * Star Gloves - 45 * Fantastic Wand - 48 Time Controller * Roaring Rivers - 85 * Golden Bookmark - 96 * Go Back - 62 * Flourishing Flowers - 46 * Feather Luck - 52 * Back and Forth - 50 * Dappled Old Scroll - 88 Mechanical Romance * Adept Craftsmanship - 68 * Mechanical Romance - 100 * Assembled Aesthetics - 48 * Gear Trajectory - 58 * Classic Machine - 52 * Dance of Steam - 58 * Complete Rearmament - 62 Thorny Rose * Golden Velvet - 73 * Golden Scraps - 105 * Billowing Dust - 68 * Silent Footsteps - 50 * Promise of Jewel - 40 * Cross Chain - 61 * Guardian Rose - 71 Silk Petals * Poetry of Cardamom - 55 * Leaning on the Rail - 83 * Half Rolled Mottled Bamboo - 54 * Cold Night with Blue Sky - 51 * Blooming Season-Glorious - 75 * Changing Shape of Clouds - 44 * Pistils and Buds - 42 es:Tienda de la Asociación Category:Stylist Association Category:Association Store